


Slosh

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, good old dark knight family, just before "absolution", sharing a tent in a platonic sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Sleet and snow make for a horrible night. And a horrible wait.





	Slosh

Coerthas was cold. This was not a new fact to Eleone. But today, the winds seemed fierce and cold. A blizzard was rushing in. Fitting weather for her mission at least. But how was Rielle? She looked over at her charge. Rielle was steadfastly looking ahead into the storm, her expression stern and serious. And Sidurgu was, of course, as grim and dark as ever.

“You think she’ll come in this weather?” Eleone asked.

“I don’t know...” Rielle said. She suddenly sneezed.

“Alright, one moment! I shall be right back.” Eleone said, hopping on her chocobo and flying a little ways south. When she returned, it was with a tent and some blankets. “Right then. If we are going to stay here, we’re going to need some form of shelter so we don’t freeze to death. Sid, help me with the tent.”

He gave a small grunt but couldn’t help smiling as he assisted her. Rielle looked on, but then started looking around for something. “Um, should we get some firewood or something? Would that be a bit too conspicuous?”

“I think so. Don’t worry-” Eleone said, patting the stack of blankets. “...I think we’ll be nice and warm if we huddle up together in here.”

And so, the three of them spent the evening within a thin tent that was pinned up against a small cliff, dozing and resting. Eleone and Sidurgu lay on each side of Rielle, swords in hands, right on top of themselves.

“You two aren’t the most comfortable pillows,” Rielle said, giggling, poking at their armor.

“Yeah, well, what do you expect from me?” Sidurgu said, grumbling and turning on his side, his back to Rielle.

Both Rielle and Eleone snickered at that. “Alright. Rielle?” Eleone asked.

“Try to get some rest. We’ll all need it.”

She smiled and nodded and wrapped her blanket in a nice cocoon around herself. Eleone smiled as she pulled up hers and listened to the sound of the wind, slowly falling into a restful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Knight family is a good family. I like-
> 
> WAIT I MISSPELLED SID'S NAME ALL ALONG AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


End file.
